That's Not What Happened
by 4ever-A-Nightmare
Summary: The Maitlands told us about what they saw, when they called Betelgeuse, but they didn't really see all of it. What happened when they were in the waiting room for 3 months, was that an accurate description of the snake scene, Lydia's attic trip, and marriage? Betelgeuse tells his side from Juno's office, with Lydia giving the occasional input.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello from the western portion of this so called "Great Nation." You guys hear of the Oklahoma Tornado. Our state had tornado watches going all day and we didn't even get the tornado, but that's real good, but I live in a valley so actually we never have tornados.

**Story Note: **Mind you, as much as I love the Maitlands, I thought it was about time we heard the story from our favorite couple. We heard it from the Maitlands who weren't even there at the important scenes. Let's say they asked Lydia and she lied to them about what really happened at all the important moments. They missed the three months they were in the waiting room, most of the snake scene, when she went into the attic to talk to them and instead found Betelgeuse, and the ending of the marriage scheme. A lot can happen in that amount of time, and I think I want to know how it went.

The story takes place in third person context. Starting from Juno's office, the beginning of Betelgeuse's exorcism job at the Maitlands and will jump back to present in story every once in a while. Do not worry, you will not get lost. If so, just calmly review and ask for directions.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this would I have made the story from the Maitlands perspective (probably), but no I don't own this.

Sit back and hold on tight, because this story will bite!

* * *

Juno looked up and her eyes narrowed at the sight of the dead man.

"I thought I gave you a long number."

He shrugged. "You did and I traded with some chick."

She rolled her eyes, and gestured to the seat in front of her desk, pulling out a cigarette.

"Damn you Geuse, I heard the story from the Maitlands, Charles Deetz, and a few things from their daughter, and so far none of it makes sense."

Betelgeuse sat down in the chair and gestured to her phone.

"Then call their daughter, she was there the whole time." He suggested.

A pause and Juno shook her head, taking a drag from the cigarette.

"I've tried, but the girl's stubborn. She says the Maitlands have the full story, but from what I've heard from her father Charles Deetz, the Maitlands are missing a good chunk where you're involved."

"Sue them then, I'm not giving you my side of the story you won't believe me." Betelgeuse growled.

"Yes, I'll doubt you, but I'm hoping if I get a few views from you that no one else told, then this will make sense and we can carry out with charges, now start talking."

"Nope, I'm happy with being silent and not answering _you_."

Juno sighed, and shook her head. Damn bastard was going to keep her here all millennium.

"Then why did you get in earlier?"

"Well, I hate waiting, and I have a wife to get home too."

Now there's something new, Juno thought to herself. Everyone else claimed he never completed the ceremony, but if he thinks he did then he'll cough up the story to how it got there.

"Barbara and Adam said you were eaten by the sandworm before if finished, and Charles says the same thing."

Betelgeuse looked at his nails, and scratched his head. He then leaned back even more, propping his feet on her desk.

"Firstly, Barbara took a mad dash out, so she missed the end until she came in riding a damn sandworm. The Adam chum was roughly about three inches tall, so I think he missed a bunch, and Charles didn't get a good view, since he was a bit panicked. Ya know, he didn't get good seats and I'm not a fan of the whole audience being able to see you during a wedding, so how does he know what happened."

"Care to give me the full story; after all, it would be easier to believe you." Juno prayed he would fall for the taunt.

The man in front of her merely yawned and put his hands behind his head.

"It's classified."

Fine, play it that way, we'll see how you like it when I make you tell the story from Sandworm Hell, Juno thought to herself.

Then Betelgeuse put out a hand.

"Wait, I tell you the story you drop a few of the charges."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out when I tell you the story."

It was a risky gamble, Juno didn't know what he did, but something told her if he was asking to drop a few charges, which he never did, it was worst then what the Maitlands said.

"All right fine, start from the beginning."

Betelgeuse grinned. "When I was a child…"

"I mean the beginning of your Bio-Exorcism gig at the Maitlands."

"All right, it all started after I found my clients in the obituary section…"

...

_(5 months before being in Juno's office, Betelgeuse POV, from his grave)_

_..._

"Dammit, where'd I put the mirror at?"

Betelgeuse stalked through his home, and through piles of trash. Bugs, rats, and unnamed creatures fled before him as he destroyed thousands of their little tunnels in some of the piles of trash. He stopped, remembering to look in his pockets.

"Matches, door knob, fish tail, thong, sunglasses, brochures, pencil, dead mouse, live ferret, half eaten mouse, beetles, and lint." He said to himself, rifling through his pockets. His hand closed on something and he smirked. "Here we go, shrunken down vanity mirror." Betelgeuse happily restored it to size and stood in front of it.

His powers were a little rusty after being stuck in this hell hole for so long, it would take a while to recharge them, but for now, he was going to use one of his favorite powers, spying through reflective surfaces.

The mirror swirled green, and then he willed it too focus on the Maitlands household. Hmm, what room should he choose? What the hell, he'll choose the front room, somewhere he can see everything. From what he could tell it was a large mirror he was looking out through, with horses lined around it.

A few of the horses were in his way as he watched a red haired woman walk through the door. She watched as a few movers slid in a couch that crashed into something. Here's the first human, the one they might have troubles with, he thought idly. The woman walked into the room the couch had gone into, but Betelgeuse continued watching the front door as what appeared to be her husband followed her.

He grinned; the living couple looked as stupid as the dead couple. Personally, he thought it was a hole in one. The movers then walked through with an armchair in which a gothic girl sat on. Betelgeuse stared after her, curious. Looks like it isn't going to be just two, but three…

Channeling his powers, he switched rooms. There was no mirror in the room people were at which made him enraged. Dammit, he wanted a better view of the chick. For now, he could do a survey of the house from where certain mirrors existed.

First room was the dining room, empty and boring, he wasn't going here again.

Second room was one of the bedrooms, dammit, looks like the vanity mirror is covered with a sheet.

Third room was the master room, Betelgeuse wasn't going back to this room, because it would be an odd room to be in after seeing that mortal couple.

Fourth room was the bathroom, Betelgeuse made a mental note to remember to watch this mirror for the chick if she took a shower. It would be nice to see a rack if he could.

Fifth room was the attic; there was a nicely constructed model which he could link to his home… He would do that as soon as he found the sixth mirror.

Sixth mirror was the room he started in. Hey, there's that gothic chick, looks a bit depressed, wonder what room she'll pick out. Betelgeuse watched as the Goth snapped a few photos, her back to the mirror, she was about to turn around, but stopped.

"Lydia, go pick out your room, Otho and I are done figuring out what arrangements we need to do to this wretched house."

The Goth sighed, and exited the room mumbling something under her breath. Lydia, Betelgeuse mused, his thoughts circulating. It wouldn't hurt to get to know the living residents before he met the dead ones. Besides, maybe the living ones need his help more.

Betelgeuse waited a few moments and then switched to the bedroom with the vanity. It had been uncovered, and the Goth, Lydia, was now looking at the room. He surveyed the room; there was a dresser and a full size bed as well as the vanity. Lydia snapped a picture of a spider building a web in the corner of the room, and she went to inspect in the dresser. Nice, this wouldn't too bad to watch.

Lydia turned as the red-haired woman came to her doorway and stopped.

"Is this the room you're choosing?" The woman asked.

A quick glance around the room and Lydia nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll get rid of all this _junk_," The woman scowled at the dresser and vanity. "And replace it with yours, as soon as the rest of the moving trucks arrive, but for tonight you'll have to sleep on that bed." She shook her head looking distastefully at the furniture as if it were evil.

Just as the red-haired woman was about to leave, Lydia stopped her.

"Delia, I'm going to keep the vanity, the mirror on mine broke when we moved it down the stairs in New York, and this one's bigger anyway." Lydia stated.

Delia was an odd name, Betelgeuse thought to himself, but it fit the red perfectly. He grinned; it looks like he got himself free access to this room 24/7. If she had decided to get rid of it, and put another mirror in the room he wouldn't be able to look through it for months due to it not being part of the original furniture.

"Alright, but that's it on keeping furniture from this house. You and Charles both, I want this house to _my_ standards. If we keep too much furniture from this house I will go insane. That furniture is horrible, and so is this house." Delia growled, exiting the room.

"You're the only thing wretched in this house." Lydia mumbled under her breath, following her out of the room to collect a few boxes that she already had moved in.

It was silent for a moment, and Betelgeuse faded out of the mirror to return to his house.

In his home, he began pacing, trying to come up with an action plan. Dammit, he needed some beer to help him think. Betelgeuse walked across the room and to the fridge. Inside, there were a few live beetles in a jar, rotting cantaloupe, and a pack of beer.

He reached for the beer and grabbed a bottle. It was going to be hard, but he could manage getting his home connected to that model. First, he would need to channel his powers to the model from the mirror, and then connect the two as if they were puzzle pieces. After he did that he would be knocked out from how much energy he would have to use, but he shrugged it off.

Betelgeuse approached the old mirror in his house, and focused on the attic mirror. Within a few seconds, he could see the attic. Barbara and Adam were debating on what to do if no one could see them, looking through their handbook. Ignoring them Betelgeuse focused on a grave in the model.

"Come to papa," he muttered.

With all his might, he pulled at the grave stone, dragging his house too it. A few more pulls, and he felt it click. His house was now connected to the model. Betelgeuse grinned, and looked at the couple seeing if they noticed him. They did not, and he, to make it easier on them, decorated the grave stone.

"Here lies Betelgeuse," the grave stone now declared.

The Maitlands dismissed themselves for bed, and Barbara wanting to rest lay on the couch, while Adam went to work on the model. One last trick had to be done. Betelgeuse focused on the handbook, and willed for one of his flyers to end up in it. In a swift breeze, a flyer tucked itself in-between the pages. That time, Adam noticed.

"Did you feel that breeze Barbara?"

Barbara yawned. "It's probably a breeze from the outside Adam, we're fine."

Adam thought about it, but dismissed it as well.

A soft cackle and Betelgeuse disappeared,

At his house, he lay on his couch, smiling. His eyes surveyed the room and he relaxed. This was going to be fun, but he had gotten his work done for the day, and now it was time to rest.

…

_(Back in Juno's office)_

_..._

Juno surveyed him, pulled out another cigarette. The one she was on already burned out.

"So, Juno, do you believe me so far?" Betelgeuse asked.

"Surprisingly yes, everything seems accounted for so far, and your description lines up with the others stories. That also explains a lot on how you were able to contact them, but you still have a lot to cover."

He nodded and stretched his arms. This wasn't so bad; it was sorda nice to recall everything, like watching surveillance footage of a beautiful crime you committed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's__ Note:_ ***Pulls at shirt collar, sweating* Um, your making me worried I'm gonna screw up sm4567. In truth, you are absolutely right. I don't like my previous fics, if I could... I would delete them from your brains, because I wrote those before I watched Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal, and after watching a serious movie, I realized how tacky my writing is. The most I can do now is delete them, but I'm still trying to rescue Stars and Stripes.

Ya know what's odd, out of those who reviewed no one followed or favorited, but out of those who followed and/or favorited they didn't review. But, I understand. I use a mobile device that I can bookmark pages and get to them in a second while going through your account is longer.

I have a lot of hope resting on this fanfic, and as I bring Lydia into the picture lets hope I don't crash and burn *sheepish smile* Four more years of highschool oughta teach me my stuff, but for now, you're gonna have to deal with a fourteen year old writing...\

_(Juno's Office)_

Juno picked up her office phone, and halfway into the conversation scowled. Betelgeuse, hearing the conversation tried not to act guilty. He wished he hadn't eavesdropped, now Juno was on to him. The call ended and Juno put the phone back in the receiver.

"Cough up Geuse, the Maitlands reported that Lydia is missing a few things."

"I didn't take anything."

"Geuse…"

He growled, and reached into his pocket and pulled out her photo album. Juno glared at him, if she knew him well enough then he would be pulling out more than that. When he didn't, her glare began to burn him, literally. Betelgeuse gave a huff, his hand going back into his coat pocket. Following the photo album came an empty jar, a few pieces of jewelry, a jar with a spider in it, the key to Lydia's Diary, and a few undergarments snagged from Lydia's drawer.

"Happy," Betelgeuse growled.

"Not quite, one of those items was her diary."

Betelgeuse patted his pockets, and shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't have it." He mocked in a false British accent.

"Yes you do, you had the key." It was like talking to a child, a disgusting, dead child.

"Fine, I'll give it to you when I'm_ done_ reading it."

"No, you'll give it to me _now_."

"If you make me give it up, I won't finish my side of the story."

She considered his words, and lit the new cigarette. Dammit, you can't win, the Maitlands better not complain this is the only way to press charges, Juno thought miserably.

"Fine, continue."

Betelgeuse took a breath, and then paused. He grinned, and Juno knew he had something in his head.

"Before I start rambling on and on, stuff the Maitlands gave you a wide description for such as tipping a construction worker who was carrying an old mirror to the dumpster that Delia wanted her sculpture on the roof, about how I charmed the sculpture into going bezerk and pinning her against the side of the house, and used the TV for communication purposes, how about you give Lydia Deetz a call, because she was snooping around about the Maitlands."

Juno shook her head.

"You were the one behind that? I assumed it was you that was messing with their moving day."

Betelgeuse shrugged, it wasn't his best work.

"Since you know everything that happened on the moving day - by the sound of it - how about we skip to a little bit later in the day, when the Maitlands left."

"What else did you do on that day Geuse?"

The dead man looked down.

"I…ent…oo…L…er…aw…r…t…nn…g…ss…ed…nd…der…fur…ee…guh …n…kid…" Betelgeuse mumbled.

"I didn't hear you."

"Fine, I'll tell you what I did before all that other stuff."

…

_(Maitland House, Moving Day, Betelgeuse POV)_

_…_

Betelgeuse woke up rather early on purpose. He had a mission and he intended on going through with it. Pulling himself out of his bed he went to Lydia's mirror. Hoping to get a sneak peek, he was disappointed to see her awake, already brushing her hair.

So much for that mission, he thought dejectedly.

Switching mirrors, he saw the rest of the household already up. Maybe his watch was wrong, it probably was. It hadn't moved since… wait - when did it move. The mirror he was looking through suddenly moved, and he watched as it was being carried through the house. Betelgeuse saw a glimpse of the construction worker carrying it. Out of pure curiosity, he tried to see if his powers had recovered enough to do voice throwing.

"That green sculpture belongs on top of the roof you idiot, what are you doing with it." He shouted.

He smirked when it came out as Delia's and watched as the construction workers, shrugged and began strapping the sculpture for lift off. Before the mirror was thrown in the dumpster, Betelgeuse switched to a different mirror. What was originally the front room, now had a table and mirror, and was being used as a dining room.

Next, he switched to the bathroom mirror, to find they were replacing it. That ticked him off, and he remained looking through that mirror, finding nothing else to do. As it turns out, when a mirror breaks and a ghost is in it, it hurts like hell. So when the mirror was thrown roughly into the growing pile of trash, Betelgeuse swore loudly, and foully.

Upon shattering moment, Betelgeuse was thrown back into his home, and he looked at his arms to find them cut and his current striped suit in shreds. Apparently the mirror does damage too. He checked to see if the mirror on his side was well, and he found it in excellent condition, the damage didn't apply to both sides. His original mirrors were down to three as he checked the house. Lydia's room, the attic, and the front/dining room. That wasn't very many, but he had seen some new mirrors perhaps he could try and see how well he could get into them. Half an hour later he gave up, and switched to the attic mirror, he was bored out of his mind.

The Maitlands were watching the construction, angered, and Betelgeuse snickered. It was humorous watching beginner ghost stress about their home being torn to shreds. Eavesdropping on their conversation he found:

1. The Maitlands had no understanding of being dead.

2. That the Goth chick, Lydia, might be able to see the dead.

3. That the couple was truly boring.

4. That Adam did not pay attention when they learned about stars.

5. That he liked making lists that could offend people.

From the mirror, he noticed a television. Intrigued, he tried to see if he could possess it. A flick of his wrist and the television turned on and then off, despite not being plugged into the wall. He switched from the mirror to it.

It was time to use the power of advertising and he did use it after watching the Maitlands struggle, as they attempted to stop Lydia from entering the attic.

One broadcast later, and he found that they were leaning towards calling him. Which was great, a bit behind schedule, after all he had other places to be like _out. _Along with that happy note, Lydia was eavesdropping, he could tell by the sound of breathing from the other side of the door. Dead people don't breath, the living do. If the Maitland realized that they would be more cautious about the secrets of the dead. If there gonna spout them out without checking their surrounding they might as well go scream it.

He was about to leave the mirror, seeing the Maitlands leave, but he watched waiting. The girl was eavesdropping earlier, how long would it take her to let her curiosity get the best of her? She's already heard quite a bit, and Betelgeuse figured she wanted to know more. A bit later Lydia entered the room. She looked around, and then her eyes fell on The Handbook for the Recently Deceased. Betelgeuse was amused, they left the book in the attic after someone tried to get in. Did they not know what would happen if the living found out about the afterlife. Obviously not, and it looked like Lydia Deetz was following the book better than they would.

Over the course of the next three weeks, she would come up to the attic and read the book, but she was always sneaky about it. Eventually, she took the book with her, and returned it a week later.

Betelgeuse watched her daily life, as it was his own. He could return to his life and get himself in trouble jeopardizing what he was doing now, or he could spy on her for fun. It was really simple, after a month any reflective surface was open for his use. Day after day he found out more about the fourteen year old Gothic teenager that was considering suicide. Around the time he found she was fourteen, he decided that during the late hours where she would go to her room to get dressed for bed, and during the early hours when she got dressed for the day that he would stay out of her vanity mirror. Betelgeuse was going to _try_ and not be a pedophile or a major pervert, instead just be a poltergeist attracted to the distressed teenager. With that in mind, he ruled out attempting to go into the bathroom mirror.

After a while, he learned everyone in the house's name. The overweight man with the horrible suits was Otho Fenlock. Delia Deetz and Charles Deetz; the couple that caused the Maitlands much trouble and the reason he had a job. Lydia Deetz; his interest, and the daughter of Charles Deetz, and the next time she left her Diary out on her vanity, he would find out who her mother was.

It was peaceful in the house without the Maitlands; he was almost considering dumping his Bio-Exorcism job and seeing how well he could pull off the poltergeist-are-friendly-gig.

He got to see how well she liked poltergeist one night after using his powers for too long. For fun he ruined Delia's cooking of meatloaf surprise and saved everyone from that food poisoning. Lydia had come up to her room, and has set her camera down and pulled out her photo album and her diary. She set them down and began going through her photos. The photos had all taken their trip to the dark room, and now were taking their place in her photo album…

…

_(Juno's office)_

_…_

Betelgeuse stopped abruptly, and sighed. Juno looked at him.

"I'm tired, Juney, get Lydia to tell you the rest of the story."

Juno stared at the poltergeist, and was surprised when she started to hear him snore. Sighing, she picked up her phone and contacted the Maitlands.

Rather than a phone ringing over there, she had transported herself to the Maitlands house. The Maitlands were in the attic, Barbara was dusting and jumped, startled at the sight of Juno.

"Juno, I didn't think you were coming."

"Neither did I, may I speak with Lydia?"

Barbara looked at her, her shoulders tense.

"Why?"

Juno pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I've been talking to Geuse and he just confessed up to making contact with Lydia in the three months you were gone. I need to ask Lydia about it."

"What, she never told us that!" Barbara exclaimed.

Adam walked in, and stood beside Barbara.

"What's wrong?"

"Something happened in the three months we were gone between Lydia and _him_."

Adam stared at Barbara, worry clouding his eyes. He turned to Juno.

"Is it something bad, what happened?"

"That's what I need to talk to Lydia about, he won't tell me."

Barbara and Adam exchanged looks.

"I'll go get Lydia." Barbara said softly, and left the room. Juno looked after her, and turned to Adam.

"I think this conversation may be easier, one on one. We don't know what happened, and what level of grief it's on."

Adam nodded.

"Will she tell Barbara if she won't tell me?"

"Yes, but what will happen if it's…"

"We'll see."

They heard footsteps and Lydia walked up the stairs and stopped short at the sight of Juno. Barbara gave her a gently nudge.

"Juno's been talking with _him_ and just needs to ask you a few questions."

Lydia nodded, but her shoulders tensed.

Juno stared, wondering what else she was going to find out over the next few hours.

"Alright, but I would rather talk to her alone."

Barbara and Adam stared at each other, but Adam nodded and gently took Barbara hand and guided her out. Before the door closed, Juno and Lydia could both hear them starting to talk.

There was silence, and Lydia turned to Juno.

"What did he say?"

Juno gestured to the couch in the attic and they both sat.

"He said he interacted with you in the three months Adam and Barbara were in the waiting room. He started to talk about something, but stopped short. I was wondering if you would be kind enough to fill me in where he decided to stop at."

Lydia's shoulders relaxed.

"Oh, that, it's not really anything, but yeah I can tell you. Where'd he stop at?"

Juno stared a bit, realizing that there might be a lot not told to the Maitlands in their absence.

"By his description, you were putting away photos…"

It took her a moment, but she nodded.

"I had just come up from the dark room…"

_(3 month absent, Lydia's POV)_

She began sliding them in, and writing down notes, dates, and what they were, for every photo. The process was continuous and not at all boring to Lydia. Her room dropped a few degrees, but Lydia ignored it. Most likely Delia had gotten that new heating/cooling system hooked up and was testing it out. Suddenly, a breeze swept through her room, and her unattended photos were scattered on to the floor. Lydia didn't notice till she reached for her next photo and found none. Surprised, she stood and began picking them up, wondering what had caused them to fall. A look around, was it her window, but no, it was closed. With a shrug, she went back to putting the photos away.

Then it started getting weird. Another breeze swept through her room and her photos were lifted high out of her reach. Lydia stared in shock at the photos and tried to reach for a low hanging one, but as soon as she did, all of the photos decided to stick to the ceiling. She looked at her ceiling with wonder and confusion, and she heard laughter coming from her mirror. Walking over, she looked into her mirror. There was nothing, but her reflection. Sighing, she looked at the ceiling, where all of her photos still stuck. Maybe if she went and got a ladder, Lydia questioned.

Lydia heard a small "pop" and as she turned, she saw her bed - that used to be neat and covered - had suddenly ditched all of the covers, pillows, and sheets. Instead, they lay at her feet. She heard more snickering and turned to the mirror. Lydia knew there was something in the room messing with her. Was it those ghosts or something else? Her whole body froze as she tried to figure out whether to confront the ghost/poltergeist/unknown or to ignore it.

Before she could decide, all the lights in her room went out. That action made her know what to do. Lydia wasn't going to let a ghost mess with her. She marched over to the mirror – that was glowing green – and gestured to her room behind her.

"Put it back, now." She demanded.

The thing in the mirror laughed, "Make me, toots."

That froze Lydia up, what could she do to threaten a mirror. If she broke it that would anger Delia, and get her sent to a psychiatrist, because one look at her room, and they would take it she had gone crazy and done all of that.

"Fine, then, I'll just put it back myself." She declared.

There was a brief flicker, and everything returned to normal.

Lydia froze, and then smiled.

"Thanks, that was nice of you." She said sarcastically, because she sure as hell wasn't going to be nice to a ghost like this.

She turned to the mirror, to find the glowing light gone. It had fogged over, and the words "Your welcome" were scrawled on it.

Sighing, she went back to her vanity, to find everything on it, gone. Lydia looked around, and found everything in its rightful place except everything on her vanity. She looked at the mirror. New words had been scrawled on it.

"I took the stuff as payment, Merry Christmas."

Lydia growled in anger and shook her head. There was a thud, and her camera came sliding out of the mirror. Looking up, she saw a new message.

"IDK how that thing works, take it back."

She sighed and grabbed her camera, she was going down to the library tomorrow and researching poltergeists.

_(Back in Maitland Attic)_

"Was that what you needed?"

"Yes, but did you know it was him at the time."

"No, not till I went to the attic," Lydia said. "He didn't show himself in the mirror, I recognized his voice later on."

Juno nodded. A weird way to mess with someone, but it was Betelgeuse. He was like that from the day he was born. It was time to get back to her office before Betelgeuse destroyed something. The last thing she needed was more paperwork.


End file.
